Under the Sakura Tree
by Mudkip teh story teller
Summary: a K-ON! fanfict, contains SatoshiXMio  Satoshi feel weird about Mio...Then, how is Ritu's respond? Would Satoshi's love rewarded by Mio?  Read this fict when you want to know the answer. Now CHAP 4 is published!
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER 1**

A new semester in Sakuragaoka High School. That school was a girls School. But now is opened for boys. Satoshi Tainaka, a two grade high school student, came to registered. His parent told him to did that because he can go to school with her sister. Satoshi's sister named Ritsu Tainaka, a three grade high school student. Satoshi went in to the school and saw Ritsu. Ritsu waved her hand to him, and shouted his name loudly, made satoshi embarrassed.

"Stop that, nee-chan. It's make me embarrassed you know," said Satoshi with red face.

She just smiled and pulled him to a room, with many table and many pairs of chairs in front of them. Satoshi was amused a little, before Ritsu pulled his hand again into a table and forced him to took a seat.

"So you're Satoshi? Nice to meet you," said a long brown haired woman behind the table.

Satoshi looked confused and whispered to Ritsu, "Who is this woman?"

"She's my teacher,Sawa-chan,"

What a weird name, thought Satoshi. Sawa-chan took a paper and gave it to Satoshi.

"Fill this paper, okay?"

Satoshi nodded and took a ballpoint, and then he filled the paper. After finished it, he gave the paper to Sawa-chan.

"Come again at the fifth of July, there will be a test,"

"Yes, Ma-am," Satoshi stood up and went out with Ritsu. Ritsu waved her hand to Sawa-chan, and Sawa-chan waved her hand too. Actually, when she did that, another teacher saw her with a strange gaze. Some teachers murmured some weird things about Sawa-chan, but Sawa-chan didn't care about it. She sat and waited for other new students, whistled fuwa-fuwa time rhythm.

~..~

Satoshi threw his body to his bed, and rolled in his bed (like a crazy boy). He was confused about the test, although he didn't know what the material. After a few minutes rolled in bed, a bell was ringing and Satoshi ran to the door. Ritsu took a bath, so she cannot open the door. He was surprised when he opened the door. All of HTT members were there.

"Umm…where's your neechan?" asked Mio.

"Ah, she still takes a bath…"

"Geez, what a lazy girl she is! She told us to come to her house, and now she still takes a bath?"

"Calm down, Mio," said Mugi. She rubbed Mio's shoulder.

"You can wait for her in our living room…" said Satoshi.

"Oh, thanks, Satoshi. Excuse me," Mio released her shoes and came in, another HTT member followed her.

Satoshi brought them to living room, and he went to the kitchen to took drinks and snacks for them. At the way to kitchen, Ritsu came out from the bathroom with a wet towel in her shoulder.

"Ah, Satoshi, are my friends-"

"They already came when neechan took a bath," Satoshi cut her talk.

Ritsu nodded and said 'thanks' to her brother, asked where her friends are now, then she ran to living room. Satoshi sighed and took some glasses, and filled them with orange juice. He searched some snacks in a self and found two packs of potato chips, that seemed belongs to Ritsu. He put them to a tray, and brought it to living room. All of HTT members were chatting to each other. Satoshi knocked the living room's door, and put the snack on a table.

"Thanks, Satoshi-kun," said Mio.

"You're welcome, Mio-san," Satoshi smiled and went out from the living room.

Ritsu followed him and whispered, "Hey Satoshi! These are my snacks!"

"We just have that, neechan,"

Ritsu just complained a little and back to the living room, chatted again with her friends. Satoshi went to upstairs, opened his bedroom and searched some books in his shelf, then he started to study. Two hours passed, he tried his best, but he didn't understand yet. The living room became quiet, maybe they had gone home, thought Satoshi. He walked to the door and wanted to open the door. Before he opened it, the door was already opened by someone, which is Mio Akiyama. Satoshi was a bit shocked, but Mio just smiled.

"Why are you still here? I thought you already go home…" said Satoshi.

"Well, actually I came to here to teach you about the test in July. Ritsu asked me to do that,"

"Really? Thanks a lot, Mio-san!" said Satoshi happily.

Mio nodded and smiled, went in and took a book from her bag. Satoshi followed her and they began to study.

~..~

"Thanks Mio-san! Now I understand!" said Satoshi happily. He stretched his hands up.

Mio smiled and tidied her books.

Ritsu came in and said, "Well, is it works, Satoshi? Mio is the best teacher, isn't it?"

Mio little proud about that, "Well, I thought you're worse in study than Satoshi-kun,"

Ritsu scowled, "Whaat? That's mean, Mio!"

"Well, see you tomorrow Satoshi," Mio stood up and went out, but Satoshi stopped her.

"See you tomorrow? You mean…"

"Yeah, I'll come again tomorrow, for teach you…" Mio smiled.

"Thanks a lot Mio-san! You're so kind!"

"Well, thanks to your neechan, she asked me to do this," Mio smiled and waved her hand, went out from Tainaka's home.

Both of Ritsu and Satoshi waved their hand to Mio.

Then, Satoshi turned to Ritsu, "Is she right, neechan? You asked her to teach me for the test?"

"Yeah, I am. I think you were confused about it when I saw your face after heard the test in July, so I asked Mio to teach you,"

Satoshi touched, he almost cried. Ritsu hugged him, and said, "Do your best, so we can come to school together, right?"

"I will, neechan…"

~~~~CHAPTER 1 END~~~~

..To be continued to next chapter


	2. The Test

Well, here we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Some month passed, and finally the test will began tomorrow. Satoshi was panicked, and Ritsu tried to calmed him, but it useless. So, Ritsu prepared the equipment for the test. Mio calmed him and sent a supporting message to him. He was a bit relaxed because it, but a few minutes again he became panic again. Ritsu loose her patience and shouted loudly, "SATOSHI!"

Satoshi was shocked and turned into her, he was slient. Ritsu took a deep breath, and said loudly, "Satoshi, remember, you must pass this test, for your sake, and for our sake! Remember! If you failed, our parents become disappointed, and you cannot be together with Fujioka-kun and Hiroshi-kun again in same class, then we cannot come together to school! Remember our promise, Satoshi!"

Satoshi realized and smile, "I understood, neechan. I'll do my best!"

"That's my brother!" Ritsu smiled and pulled him out from Tainaka's home.

"Oi, oi! Neechan!"

Ritsu smiled, but she still pulled him, forced him to go to Sakuragaoka quickly. Satoshi smiled and ran with her. They ran under the azure sky, smiled and laughed together.

~..~

"Collect your answer sheet! Time is up!" said the invigilator.

Satoshi was trembled when he wanted to collect his answer sheet. He prayed slowly, and then collected it to the invigilator. After that, he came out from the test room and met his sister and Mio.

"Well, how's the test?" asked Ritsu.

"It was hard, but thanks to Mio-san and neechan for helped me," smiled Satoshi.

"Ahahah, say more thanks for your beloved sister, Satoshi!"

After said that, Ritsu received a-lovely-punch from Mio. Both of them laughed.

~..~

"I hope I pass the test…" said Satoshi.

"You'll pass! I swear!" shouted Ritsu.

"Thanks, neechan…" Satoshi smiled.

"Well, it's fells free when you finished the test, isn't it? Let's go to minimarket! I have to buy some snacks!"  
"Neechan, if you eat too much, you'll be fat…"

"Shut up, Shorty!" Ritsu scowled, but Satoshi just laughed.

They went to nearest minimarket. Ritsu picked many snacks quickly, and Satoshi just chuckled. Satoshi thought something, and then he picked up some snacks for him.

"Well, you want to play game until midnight tonight, right?" Ritsu whispered with horrible sound.

Satoshi shocked and turned to Ritsu, "H-how did you know?"

"Ah, I'm your sister, you know. I know all of your habit!"

Satoshi smiled, "I know your habit too, neechan! I know, you often wake up in midnight to have some snacks! If you don't stop that habit, you'll become fat!"

"Whaaat? How did you know my secret habit? Damn Shorty! I'll get you!" Ritsu screamed and chased Satoshi. Both of them chased each other, and ran away surround the minimarket.

They still played chased-each-other until the manager of the minimarket appeared, with an angry face. Ritsu and Satoshi were scared and they went to the cashier slowly, and went out from the minimarket quickly.

"Uh…what a scary manager," Satoshi murmured after came out from the minimarket.

"Sure it is,"

"Then, let's go home before the manager caught us,"

They ran to their home, with some jokes from Ritsu's mouth. Everybody who saw them will thought, 'what a close siblings'.

~~~~CHAPTER 2 END~~~~

..To be continued to next chapter

* * *

P.S

Since I want Satoshi have two close friends, so I decided to named them "Kouji Fujioka" and "Hiroshi Takeru" (one of them was appear in the Anime)

Sorry sometime I false when write their name, especially for Kouji.


	3. The Party

**CHAPTER 3**

And, the final day came. The graduation test. Satoshi wore his uniform, and made sure everything was okay. Ritsu knocked his door, and came in.

"Ready?" said her.

"O-of course,"

"Don't worry! You'll pass it! After that, we'll have a party tonight, right?"

Satoshi nodded, Ritsu smiled and pulled his arm (again), and forced him (again) to go to Sakuragaoka quickly. In the way to Sakuragaoka, they met Yui and Ui.

"Ah! Ricchaaaan!" Yui shouted and waved her hand to Ritsu.

"Yo, Yui! Ah, hello, Ui-chan!" said Ritsu.

"Ohayou, Ritsu-san! Uhm…who's he?"

"Ah? This is my brother! Satoshi, introduce you to Ui!"

"A-ah…my name is Satoshi, nice to meet you…" said Satoshi, he invited Ui to shake hands.

"My name is Ui, nice to meet you, Satoshi-kun," Ui smiled and she was shaking hand with Satoshi.

"By the way, are you going to Sakuragaoka?" asked Ritsu.

"Yeah! We wanna to see the class divisions!" said Yui enthusiastically.

"Well, let's go together! We want to go to Sakuragaoka too!"

Then, four of them go to Sakuragaoka High School Together.

~..~

"Satoshi, what's your number?" asked Ritsu.

"Um…328…whether that number exist?" said Satoshi slowly. He looked worried, his hands and feet were shaking a lot.

"Calm down, Satoshi! I'll search that number for you," she tried to find that number, despite had to huddled in the crowd.

Ritsu finally can saw the number list clearly, and tried find Satoshi's number. Her eyes twitched, and finally she found that number.

"Here it is! Satoshi! You pass! Welcome to Sakuragaoka!" shouted Ritsu. She jumped happily, hugged her brother tightly.

Satoshi almost cried, but he held it. Then, he searched for Kouji-kun and Takeru-kun's number. He found it quickly, and he saw the class. They were in same class. He was happy, very happy.

"Whoah! You're in the same class with Azusa and Ui too!" shouted Ritsu.

"Really?"

"Yosh! We have a party tonight!" Ritsu clenched her hands into the air.

~..~

"Kampaaai!"

Satoshi, Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, Azusa, Yui and Ui drank coca-cola (since they cannot drink sake). They were in Tainaka's house, had a party together. Ritsu served a lot of snacks, and utensils for cooking yakiniku. Mugi brought a blackforest cake for them, and Yui was happy because it. Satoshi and Ritsu had a fighting game in a video game, and Mugi forced Azusa to wear a nekomimi and do some neko-dance, but of course Azusa won't do that. Mio laughed but suddenly she fainted because Ritsu gave her a barnacle (she took it from a beach and hided it before). Both of them were happy, and Satoshi relieved he passed the test, and now he will in one class with Ui and Azusa. He hoped they will become a close friend.

~..~

It was midnight, party was ended and almost of HTT member already slept. Satoshi went to upstairs and sat on his bed. He smiled, and then he went to sleep.

~~~~CHAPTER 3 END~~~~

..To be continued to next chapter


	4. The Silent Room

**CHAPTER 4**

"Satoshi! Wake up!"

"Uhh-wha?"

Satoshi tried to open his heavy eyes, and stretched his body. Ritsu sighed and pulled him from the bed, before his sleep again.

"What are you doing, neechan? Lemme take a nap!" Satoshi tried to release Ritsu's hand grip.

"Take a nap? Are you crazy? Take a look on the clock, Satoshi!" shouted Ritsu.

Satoshi saw the clock. It's 8.00 am… Wait… 8?

Satoshi ran out from his bedroom suddenly. He went to bathroom, took a bath quickly, wore his uniform and went to downstairs. His parents were waiting him; the dinner table was filled with many foods on it. Satoshi took a sliced of bread and spread strawberry jam on it. He ate quickly and drank a bottle of milk beside his plate, before he took his bag and ran out from his house. Ritsu followed him, she ran out from Tainaka's house.

"I'm off!"

~..~

"Ah, Satoshi-kun!" shouted Kouji.

Satoshi came to his class. His face was horrible, because he ran to this school quickly, and he didn't take a break yet. His breath was mess. Satoshi put his bag under the table, and put his head on his table. Kouji came to his table and sat beside him.

"Whoa, you almost late this morning. What happened to you? Your face is horrible,"

Satoshi sighed, still with his head on the table, "I almost late, so I ran quickly to this school…"

After said that, a teacher came to the class. Kouji sat on his chair quickly, but Satoshi still put his head on table. The teacher stood up and after a few minutes, she picked a list of student's name. One by one student came to in front of the class and introduced themselves. And now was Satoshi's turn. He came to in front of the class, and said, "My name is Satoshi Tainaka, nice to meet you,". Then, when he was back to his seat, his feet were slipped and he fell down. All of students were laughing him, Azusa just smiled, actually she wanted to laugh, but she kept it. Ui was worried about his head, though it was hitting the floor. Satoshi woke up quickly and sat on his seat. He was very very embarrassed and felt little sick about his forehead. Kouji looked at him and he was shocked. Kouji pointed his forehead. Satoshi was little confused, and he rubbed his forehead. When he pulled his hand, there were bloods in his hand. He felt a liquid fell down from his forehead and came to his nose. The teacher was panicked and brought him to infirmary.

~..~

"Are you alright, Satoshi-kun?"

"Uh…"

Satoshi woke up, he was in infirmary, his head was bandaged, and he was in a bed. Beside him, there were Ritsu and Mio. They were worried about him, so they came.

"Neechan…" Satoshi tried to stand up, but Ritsu stopped him.

"Hey, hey! Don't forced yourself! Stay in the bed!" said Ritsu.

Satoshi nodded, he was still on the bed. Mio checked the wounds. Her face was close to Satoshi's face, and make Satoshi's heart thumped faster.

"Aw,"

"Ah, sorry. Is it still hurt?" asked Mio

"Um…yeah, a bit,"

"Satoshi, you're careless. How can you tripped in your class?" said Ritsu.

"Sorry…"

"That's not your fault. Ritsu, don't say something like that," Mio turned to Ritsu. Ritsu scowled, ignored Mio.

"Alright, alright. Hey Satoshi, you wanna drink? I'll pick it for you," asked Ritsu.

"Orange juice, please,"

"Okay," Ritsu went out from infirmary.

Mio still sat beside Satoshi, she smiled. Satoshi tried to sleep, but he can't. His heart pounded loudly. How can a boy and a girl being together in this silent room? He was little panicked, but a soft sound shocked him.

"Are you okay, Satoshi? You're looks weird…"

"N-no, Mio-san. I'm fine…"

"Really? I'm glad to hear that," Mio smiled.

Satoshi's heart started to pound more loudly. Neechan…come here quickly…

"Satoshi?" said Mio

"Yeah?"

"Do you make new friends here?"

"Not yet, because I slipped in the class, hahaha,"

Mio was giggling, and said, "You must find a lot of friend here. School is not only for study, but for searching friends too,"

"You're right…" Satoshi pulled up the blanket until its hide his head. He felt something ridiculous. What is this?

Suddenly, Ritsu opened the door, and shouted loudly, "SATOSHI!"

Mio and Satoshi were shocked, and turned to the door.

"Ritsu? What are you doing?"

"Ahahah, just wanna add some joy in this silent room," Ritsu smiled and gave a can of orange juice to Satoshi.

"Thanks," said Satoshi. He drank it slowly. Actually, he was glad Ritsu came to this room on time, if she not, he don't know what happened to him.

~..~

After a few minutes, Satoshi was alright so he can go out from the infirmary. In front of infirmary, there were Kouji and Takeru waited for Satoshi.

"Satoshi! I'm glad you're okay!" said both of them.

"Thanks," Satoshi smiled.

They went around Sakuragaoka, expediting this school. Although it's a festival to freshmen, they were checking the club. They wanted to join light music club, to form a new boy band together. Satoshi as drummer, Takeru as guitarist, and Kouji as bassist. Now HTT member were made a performance in the hall, so they quickly went to the hall, to see them. The hall was very full, they got seats in behind, luckily Takeru brought a telescope so they can see them very well. HTT started to play Fuwa-fuwa time, the audience became excited. They were amazed, and saw their play seriously. After it finished, HTT went back to backstage. Satoshi and his friends came to backstage, and they met Ui in the way.

"Ah, Hirasawa-san! Are you going to take a look in backstage?" asked Satoshi.

Ui nodded, and they were walking together. HTT member were chatting in backstage and tidied their musical instruments. Ui came to her sister, chatted about their performance. Satoshi walked to Ritsu. Ritsu was drinking a bottle of mineral water, when Satoshi was beside her.

"Uhm, what?" said Ritsu.

"You were great…" Satoshi said slowly.

Ritsu smiled and rubbed his hair, and saw Fujioka and Takeru.

"Huh? Why are you here?

"Well…We want to join light music club…"

All of HTT member were surprised. Ritsu cannot said anything, her bottle fell down. Yui trembled, she was smiled. Mio covered her mouth, Mugi still silent. Azusa was happy, she wanted to cry. Ritsu turned to HTT members, and both of them jumped, and shouted, "YEAH!"

~~~~CHAPTER 4 END~~~~

..To be continued to next chapter


End file.
